prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Suggestions (canción)
Suggestions es una canción de Orelia Has Orchestra y se jugó en segundo plano en tres ocasiones distintas: primero, en Pilot cuando se encontró el "cuerpo" de Alison, segundo, en UnmAsked cuando Maya fue encontrada muerta y tercera - en 'Til Death Do Us Part cuando Aria le dijo a Ezra que no podía tener hijos. Letra thumb|right|Se encuentra el cuerpo de Alithumb|right|Se encuentra el cuerpo de Mayathumb|right|Aria le dice a Ezra que no puede tener hijos |-|Original= It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down Oh I'm sure in the distance you can hear that awful sound How I plead for an answer Plead for an answer from you But if you give me an answer that just makes no sense Then what's the use And just like that my life is broken I can barely breathe And now I'm open for suggestions At the end of the day life's a lesson Life's a lesson So why cant he see from my point of view? And how many seconds in the hours of a day did we lose? Was it me or his feelings Me or his feelings that day? Cause I just stood there in silence Watched while my world blew away And just like that my world was broken I can barely breathe and now I'm open for suggestions At the end of the day life's a lesson My life's a lesson Hollow, oh Feel it in the air that I breathe come over me Come over me Now I'm broken Oh yes I'm open for suggestions Life's a lesson Now I'm free cause life's a lesson Oh why can I see it from his point of view? And how many seconds in the hours will I make him lose? Oh he said it was him or the answer It was him or the answer that day Well I kept shouting out the answer so what was the use anyway? |-|Traducida= Solo demora un segundo para que mi mundo se desmorone Oh, estoy seguro de que en la distancia puedes escuchar ese horrible sonido Cómo suplico una respuesta Abogar por una respuesta tuya Pero si me das una respuesta que simplemente no tiene sentido Entonces, ¿de qué sirve? Y así mi vida está rota Apenas puedo respirar Y ahora estoy abierto a sugerencias Al final del día, la vida es una lección La vida es una lección Entonces, ¿por qué no puede verlo desde mi punto de vista? ¿Y cuántos segundos en las horas de un día perdimos? ¿Era yo o sus sentimientos? Yo o sus sentimientos ese día? Porque me quedé allí en silencio Mirado mientras mi mundo explotaba Y así mi mundo se rompió Apenas puedo respirar y ahora estoy abierto a sugerencias Al final del día, la vida es una lección Mi vida es una lección Hueco, oh Siéntelo en el aire que respiro ven sobre mí Ven sobre mi Ahora estoy roto Oh sí, estoy abierto a sugerencias La vida es una lección Ahora estoy libre porque la vida es una lección Oh, ¿por qué puedo verlo desde su punto de vista? ¿Y cuántos segundos en las horas lo haré perder? Oh, él dijo que era él o la respuesta Fue él o la respuesta ese día Bueno, seguí gritando la respuesta, ¿cuál era el uso de todos modos? Vídeos Categoría:Música